


Além do Arco-Íris

by suhotus



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Síndrome de Usher
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhotus/pseuds/suhotus
Summary: O destino de Kihyun sempre estivera traçado desde o nascimento; ele sabia disso e apesar de lutar dia após dia bravamente, sendo surdo de berço e tendo de lidar com as barreiras impostas pela sociedade, agora a perda gradativa de sua visão o assombrava, temendo viver em um mundo sem cores. Changkyun parecia apenas mais um cliente comum quando se conheceram, mas logo ambos descobriram que nem a mais profunda escuridão poderia consumir o arco-íris que unia seus corações.





	Além do Arco-Íris

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história faz parte do projeto @http-mx, projeto dedicado ao Monsta X e que funciona no spirit fanfics e wattpad. <3
> 
> Minha experiência com a síndrome de Usher não é tão extensa, mas esse pouco me fez abrir os olhos para muita coisa. Uma colega de sala da faculdade tem essa síndrome e a convivência com ela me ensinou várias coisas, mas acima de todas: uma deficiência, uma síndrome, o que for, não é um impedimento. Ela é uma das pessoas mais incríveis que eu já conheci e se eu tivesse coragem até enviaria essa história para ela, mas agradeço à Janaína por ter me inspirado para essa história e também a ser uma pessoa melhor.
> 
> Agora, quero esclarecer outra coisa, a maneira que a comunidade surda se comunica através da escrita é um pouco diferente de nós ouvintes (quem não conhece pode pensar que eles estão escrevendo errado) vou deixar um link com uma explicação melhor do que essa para que deem uma olhadinha nas notas finais. De qualquer forma, achei que se escrevesse da forma como eles escrevem acabaria dificultando a compreensão para a maioria das pessoas, e também, como eu não sei “transmitir” a forma de comunicação escrita deles com fidelidade, optei por deixar a escrita do Kihyun como se ele fosse um ouvinte, mas saibam que a escrita de uma pessoa surda é um pouquinho diferente da nossa (ouvintes), beleza?
> 
> Outra coisa, nunca digam “surdo mudo”, isso apesar de ser muito difundido NÃO EXISTE (e a comunidade surda considera muito ofensivo). O problema do surdo é no auditivo, ele só não fala porque não ouve, mas as cordas vocais dele estão 100%. Muitas pessoas que ficaram surdas com o tempo conseguem ter controle pleno da voz e falar muito bem, diferente de quem nasceu surdo que nunca ouviu. É um erro bem comum, mas que devemos parar de cometer ok?

O relógio marcava seis e meia quando o alarme soou, entretanto, Kihyun já estava de pé há cerca de dez minutos —, o aparelho era inútil para ele.

Sua rotina era sempre seguida à risca: levantava às seis e vinte, tomava um banho quente, preparando os músculos para o dia que enfrentaria e após vestir roupas confortáveis, caminhava até a cafeteria que se localizava em frente ao prédio onde morava para tomar um café da manhã reforçado. Por sua frequência sempre pontual e sem faltas já possuía até uma conta mensal e descontos que agradavam e muito seu bolso.

Naquela manhã em específico, ele sentou na mesa de sempre, aquela que ficava ao lado da janela nos fundos do estabelecimento. Já com os óculos de lentes grossas no rosto, ele permitiu-se um tempo vasculhando as redes sociais para ler as mensagens que havia recebido, nada além de assuntos profissionais. Ah, como ele odiava prazos! Apenas afetavam sua criatividade e vontade de terminar os inúmeros projetos inacabados sobre a mesa de trabalho. E há quem diga que trabalhar como ilustrador é fácil.

Não demorou para que a garçonete trouxesse seu café, preto e sem açúcar, para mandar para longe qualquer resquício de cansaço e sono que ainda dominasse seu corpo. Também haviam biscoitos e dois bolinhos, um de chocolate e outro de baunilha. Ele achava aquela combinação perfeita, tanto no sabor quanto nas cores tão distintas e que ainda assim formavam um belo par.

“Preciso finalizar a pintura daquela página hoje… É a última”. Pensou, penteando os cabelos com os dedos, uma mania que ajudava a colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

A vibração do celular na mesa chamou sua atenção, o tirando da imersão no trabalho atual —, ilustrar dez páginas de um livro infantil que seria lançado em um mês —, e focando na notificação de mensagem que piscava na tela. Ao abrir o aplicativo de mensagens, percebeu que o número não estava em sua agenda, mas provavelmente seria algum novo pedido.

A vida social de Yoo Kihyun não era tão movimentada quanto a profissional.

“Bom dia. Preciso dos seus serviços de ilustração para meu livro, podemos discutir isso pessoalmente quando estiver livre? Im Changkyun”.

“Ok…” Digitou rapidamente que estaria livre até o anoitecer e guardou o celular em um dos bolsos.

Não demorou para terminar o café da manhã e, após pagar, retornasse para seu apartamento onde a última página precisava de finalização. A arte já estava pronta, faltava apenas acrescentar cor, sua parte favorita.

Desde criança, Kihyun era apaixonado pelas cores e ainda se recordava com emoção a primeira vez que seus olhos se depararam com um belo arco-íris após uma tarde chuvosa. A partir daquele momento ele soube que as cores sempre fariam parte de sua vida, ainda que não fosse esse o desejo do destino.

Ao fim da pintura, Kihyun ergueu o corpo do banco acolchoado e se espreguiçou, permitindo-se avaliar a arte final após tanto esforço, orgulhoso e aliviado pelo resultado. Era colorido e belo, assim como o arco-íris.

A sensação de trabalho cumprido sempre o animava para continuar com seus projetos que já formavam pilha na mesa ao lado. Aqueles não eram pedidos de terceiros, mas criações originais que algum dia enfeitariam as páginas de seu próprio livro, o qual ironicamente também se encontrava pela metade. O artista possuía um leve problema com prazos, principalmente quando se tratava dos que ele criava para si.

“Bom, vamos lá”. Pensou, checando as mensagens mais uma vez e confirmando que o cliente havia enviado o endereço onde se encontrariam e pelo o que dizia ali, era em um bairro consideravelmente rico. Não seria a primeira vez que pegaria os serviços de alguém com uma conta bancária mil vezes melhor que sua, todavia, sempre ficava apreensivo. Pessoas ricas pareciam ter prazer em desvalorizar seu trabalho, achando que pagavam demais para o serviço que lhe era entregue, serviço este que ele fazia com prazer ainda que isso significasse noites mal dormidas. “Sete e meia… Dá tempo”.

Após mandar uma rápida mensagem para Jooheon com o endereço que o cliente lhe passara, largou o celular de vez sobre a cama para dedicar-se por completo às ilustrações esquecidas há meses sobre aquela mesa, percebendo que ainda estavam sem pintura alguma. Kihyun era um amante de rascunhos, também se encantava com desenhos feitos em nanquim, mas quando se tratava de suas obras… Se não ostentassem as mais belas cores não poderiam ser considerados de sua autoria, jamais.

Com a inspiração, não demorou para que fizesse um bom progresso, terminando cerca de cinco páginas antes de perceber que o relógio em seu pulso marcava sete e cinco, ou seja, precisava sair de casa correndo se quisesse chegar a tempo ao local combinado com seu novo cliente.

“Que droga, Kihyun”. Resmungou mentalmente, vestindo o primeiro casaco que encontrou sobre a cama onde também apanhou o celular. Chamou uma carona antes de entrar no elevador, desejando que o trânsito não fosse cruel consigo, odiava se atrasar para esse tipo de reunião de negócios.

Por pura sorte não demorou para que o carro chegasse, o transportando para seu destino sem mais atrasos. Como previsto, Jooheon já estava com a maior cara de emburrado e os braços cruzados demonstrando toda sua impaciência, gesto rapidamente desfeito assim que viu o amigo se aproximando com um sorriso contagiante. Juntos entraram no estabelecimento, procurando pela mesa indicada na mensagem a qual já era ocupada por um homem, aquele que deveria ser Im Changkyun.

Ele parecia jovem, mais jovem do que a maioria dos clientes que Kihyun costumava atender. Parecia distraído com o celular, passando os dedos pelos cabelos castanho claros em uma tentativa falha de arrumá-los, assim como fazia com os óculos de armação redonda que escorregavam para a ponta do nariz por estar olhando para baixo. Não demorou para que percebesse a aproximação dos dois homens, estranhando o fato do artista não ter vindo sozinho.

“Oh, olá”. Ele ergueu ergueu o corpo da cadeira e os cumprimentou com uma reverência antes de todos sentarem à mesa. “Não fiz nenhum pedido ainda, não sabia o que você… Vocês… Gostariam de comer”.

Ainda sentia-se confuso por Kihyun vir acompanhado, em seu site possuía uma fotografia junto da biografia, só não entendia a presença do homem de bochechas fartas e cabelos alaranjados ao seu lado. Ou melhor, não entendia até ele fazer alguns sinais com as mãos em direção ao artista, fazendo um estalo clarear a mente do Im: Kihyun era surdo.

“Acho que vamos ir de macarronada hoje”. Jooheon falou após perguntar a Kihyun o que ele gostaria, recebendo a resposta com muita empolgação, ele estava morrendo de fome. “Meu nome é Jooheon, sou o intérprete dele”.

A surpresa era clara no rosto bonito de Changkyun, fazendo Yoo rir baixinho e balançar a cabeça, já estava acostumado com aquele tipo de reação e preferia isso do que o tão característico olhar de pena. Ah, aquele era sempre o pior.

“Então também vou querer uma!” Respondeu animado, chamando o garçom para anotar os pedidos. “Um vinho? Pode ser?” Se dirigiu a Kihyun, vendo-o acompanhar o movimento de seus lábios com o olhar e logo em seguida assentindo.

Os pedidos foram feitos e os três homens na mesa retomaram a conversa, agora rumando para os assuntos profissionais quando Changkyun retirou um livro grosso de uma mochila que só agora notaram ocupar a única cadeira que restava na mesa. A capa era branca e contava com apenas o título **“****Além do Arco-Íris****”** em vermelho, o que deixou o desenhista ainda mais curioso.

“Será publicado daqui alguns meses, as páginas já tem espaço para as ilustrações e preciso de uma arte para a capa também”. Ele esperou até que Jooheon terminasse a tradução em libras¹ para continuar. “Encontrei seu site por acaso e os desenhos… São exatamente o que eu preciso para esse livro!”

Elogios desse tipo sempre deixavam Kihyun sem jeito, talvez por não estar tão acostumado em encontros daquele tipo, normalmente os clientes fechavam os pedidos por e-mail ou mesmo por mensagem. Em meses Changkyun era o primeiro que marcava um horário em um restaurante como aquele.

“Posso ficar com ele?” Perguntou, esperando que Jooheon transmitisse o que ele havia dito e recebendo uma resposta animada do Im, dizendo que aquele exemplar havia sido impresso somente para ele como um presente e para que pudesse trabalhar. “Preciso de um tempo para ler e pensar no que irei fazer, tem alguma ideia das ilustrações? Alguma exigência?”

Quase todas as vezes que aquela pergunta era feita, Kihyun recebia as respostas que com certeza não desejava. Não que não fosse importante a opinião e as ideias dos clientes, mas normalmente elas limitavam demais o processo criativo e muitas das vezes sequer combinavam com a proposta do livro ou trabalho que iriam compor.

“Você tem total liberdade para criar o que quiser”. Ele sorriu, tirando os óculos do rosto por um momento enquanto analisava o sorriso que também se formara no rosto do artista após aquela revelação. “Confio no seu trabalho”.

[...]

A conversa tomou outros rumos com o decorrer do jantar, conforme as taças de vinho se esvaziavam e eram preenchidas mais uma vez já estavam mais soltos para falar um pouco sobre coisas mais íntimas, mas nada que passasse do limite.

Changkyun contou um pouco de si, enchendo o ilustrador de entusiasmo para saber mais sobre o seu cliente; este era o primeiro passo para que as ilustrações saíssem como esperado. Uma ilustração que não contém a alma da obra a qual ela irá agregar, de nada serve.

Com seus vinte e cinco anos, quatro mais novo que Kihyun, o escritor vinha tentando a vida naquele ramo há alguns anos e seu primeiro livro seria publicado depois de tanta espera. Ele parecia animado enquanto falava sobre seus esforços e desejos para o futuro, o Yoo podia enxergar as cores em seus olhos, radiantes de sonhos. Aproveitou daquela visão por um bom tempo, decorando cada expressão, esperança e força de vontade que via brilhar nas íris escuras, sabia que em um futuro breve não teria mais a oportunidade de fazê-lo, então deixou-se perder boa parte da conversa apenas o observando.

Ao fim da noite se despediram com um cumprimento educado, seguindo cada um para seu caminho. Jooheon fez questão de acompanhar o amigo até o prédio onde ele morava, admirando as obras que ele deixara secando após a pintura sobre a mesa de trabalho.

“Você fez isso hoje? Estão muito boas”. Kihyun assentiu, retirando a camisa de botões e seguindo para o banheiro obrigando o outro a segui-lo. “Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você mal tem falado comigo ultimamente”.

O olhar intenso do artista causou um breve arrepio no homem de cabelos ruivos, sabia que tinha algo de errado e temia a resposta.

“Minha visão tem piorado”. Ele estava encostado contra o balcão da pia, abraçando o próprio tronco desnudo. “Sei do diagnóstico, sei que irei ficar completamente cego algum dia, mas… Não estou preparado, Honnie”. Um soluço escapou pelos lábios pequenos, ocasionando um tremor no corpo magro que se encolhia cada vez mais, não demorando a ser acalentado pelo ruivo em um forte abraço.

Apesar do diagnóstico da Síndrome de Usher² ter sido feito anos antes, quando sua visão começara a ser afetada, Kihyun nunca estaria preparado para perdê-la por completo. Sendo portador do tipo 1, já havia nascido surdo, todavia, nunca se deixou abater ou transformar a deficiência em um obstáculo para seus sonhos, talvez por isso seu apego à arte fosse tão forte.

O maior susto, tanto para seus pais quanto para o próprio artista, viera quando aos quinze, sua visão começou a diminuir cada vez mais levando ao diagnóstico da síndrome que para o desespero do jovem tão apegado às artes, indicava que em um futuro não tão distante ficaria completamente cego.

“Eu estou aqui com você”. Jooheon limpou as lágrimas do amigo, deixando um beijo demorado em sua testa. “Eu não consigo imaginar como é passar por isso…”

O ruivo se lembrava bem de como se conheceram anos antes, quando ainda frequentavam a faculdade, Kihyun cursando Artes Visuais e Jooheon, Letras. Também se lembrava de como passou a prestar mais atenção nas aulas de libras quando assistiram juntos a uma palestra e ele percebeu que Kihyun se comunicava através da língua de sinais com uma de suas colegas de sala. Então, em um dia de coragem no qual Jooheon encontrou o estudante de artes sentado sozinho em um banco do pátio, tiveram a primeira conversa — ainda que o Lee não tivesse confiança alguma com libras e precisasse do auxílio de uma folha de papel e caneta para escrever o que não conseguia falar — e desde então não se desgrudaram.

Não abandonaria Kihyun agora.

“Eu sei… Só… Você pode passar a noite aqui?” Limpou as lágrimas e sorriu ao amigo, retribuindo o carinho ao bagunçar os fios alaranjados como um irmão mais velho faria. “Vou só tomar um banho e você faz a pipoca para vermos alguma série”.

“Sim, senhor!” Ele chegou a bater continência de uma maneira ridícula antes de sair do banheiro e permitir que Kihyun tomasse seu banho sem mais interrupções.

Ao menos com o amigo ali ele se sentiria menos sozinho e poderia esquecer um pouco a condição que a cada dia que se passava, tirava um pouquinho de sua capacidade de enxergar as cores do arco-íris que tanto amava.

[...]

O livro de Changkyun realmente chamou sua atenção desde o primeiro momento. Possuía um número considerável de páginas e a capa ainda em branco o encheu de curiosidade o bastante para que o devorasse em apenas uma noite, perdendo-se meio às palavras tão envolventes e apaixonantes.

O protagonista, um garotinho de oito anos que vivia em um mundo colorido, não conseguia ver cor alguma, até que em um belo dia — cinzento como todos os outros —, um arco-íris pintou o céu de cores, enchendo os olhos infantis de esperança e alegria. Entretanto, tal sentimento não durou muito, uma vez que a noite engoliu a faixa colorida em um piscar de olhos, acinzentando o mundo do pequeno mais uma vez. Com o decorrer da história, descobre-se que o personagem não enxergava beleza nas cores por viver em profunda tristeza em um lar sem amor, de onde ele parte em busca do arco-íris para encontrar a felicidade que lhe era necessária para mais uma vez ser preenchido por aquele sentimento tão bom.

O que começava com uma premissa inocente e até infantil se enveredou por um mundo de traumas e obstáculos tão corriqueiros do dia a dia e que, no entanto, tão velados, transformando o cenário em um verdadeiro tapa na cara de quem estivesse lendo.

Era genial.

Por ora, Kihyun gastou boa parte da madrugada fazendo alguns esboços nos espaços em branco que haviam sido destinados às ilustrações, terminando a última página quando o relógio marcava onze e meia da manhã e o sol já estava alto no céu. Após um banho relaxante e uma conferida em seu estado deplorável —, as olheiras profundas já pareciam fazer parte de seu ser, — permitiu-se algumas horas de sono profundo e de sonhos coloridos em aquarela onde o garotinho de oito anos chegava ao fim do arco-íris para encontrar sua felicidade tão preciosa.

Despertou horas depois quando o sol já tinha sumido no horizonte. Sua visão noturna havia sido prejudicada pela síndrome quando ele ainda era um adolescente e agora com o avanço da cegueira afetando aos poucos sua visão periférica, se tornava mais difícil ainda movimentar-se no escuro para acender as luzes que ficavam do outro lado do quarto. A comida da noite provavelmente seria um macarrão instantâneo acompanhado de refrigerante, nada recomendado se a intenção fosse manter uma dieta saudável.

Sentado em uma das cadeiras altas que cercavam o pequeno balcão, Kihyun mexia no celular enquanto esperava a água ferver para cozinhar. Sempre saía irritado do _youtube_ por não encontrar vídeos legendados para assistir, o que claro, não o fazia desistir de encontrar canais que disponibilizassem legendas para que surdos e deficientes auditivos pudessem ter acessibilidade ao conteúdo, todavia, uma mensagem chamou-lhe a atenção antes de realmente abrir o aplicativo de vídeos.

“Eu sei que não faz uma semana ainda desde nosso encontro, mas… Ah, sei lá, eu só queria saber se você já começou a ler o livro. Desculpa, sou um tanto quanto muito ansioso”.

Cobrança era algo que Kihyun odiava, todavia, não sentiu um pingo disso nas palavras enviadas por Changkyun. Ele parecia mais ansioso para saber sua opinião do que qualquer coisa, ao menos era o que poderia deduzir com seu sexto sentido quase sempre certeiro.

“Na verdade, já terminei de ler e comecei os esboços”. Digitou rapidamente, largando o celular para colocar o macarrão na água, não demorando para voltar a atenção ao aparelho. “Estava pensando em te mandar uma mensagem para nos encontrarmos e você dar uma olhada”.

A resposta só chegou quando o macarrão do Yoo já estava no prato e ele se ajeitava para começar a comer.

“Estou sem nada para fazer agora… Se você não se importar poderíamos nos encontrar em algum lugar”.

Aquilo pegou o artista de surpresa, fazendo-o deixar o prato de macarrão de lado para encarar a tela do celular sem saber exatamente o que responder. Ele queria mesmo vê-lo naquele momento? Estaria o escritor tão ansioso para ver seus rascunhos?

“Estou sem meu intérprete, tem certeza?”. A resposta foi imediata.

“Daremos um jeito! Onde posso te encontrar?”

[...]

Quando respondeu que estava tudo bem e que poderiam se encontrar em sua casa, Kihyun não pensou que teria apenas alguns minutos para organizar toda a bagunça que já se acumulava sobre os diversos móveis antes que Changkyun chegasse. A maior parte da desordem eram rascunhos, alguns materiais de arte perdidos e um ou outro sapato largado sem cuidado algum pelo tapete da sala.

Assim que terminou de enfiar o último papel em uma das gavetas da mesa de trabalho o celular vibrou em seu bolso. Sabendo de sua síndrome, sempre que recebia visitas o porteiro ligava para seu celular perguntando se deveria permitir que a pessoa entrasse ou não. Confirmou por mensagem que ele poderia entrar e passou os minutos que ele demorou para surgir pelo elevador na soleira da porta, arrumando os fios de cabelo que estavam levemente bagunçados e endireitando os óculos tortos.

Para o alívio do escritor que não possuía nada nos armários e na geladeira além de comidas congeladas ou instantâneas, Changkyun trazia consigo uma caixa de pizza que rapidamente preencheu o ambiente com um cheiro delicioso. Só então percebeu que aquele macarrão não havia acabado nem um pouco com sua fome, maldito vício em comidas rápidas!

Após uma situação cômica de vários sinais confusos e sorrisos tortos apenas para dizer “oi” sem o auxílio de um intérprete, conseguiram ajeitar a mesa da sala onde a pizza foi depositada junto a uma garrafa de refrigerante, era tudo bem diferente da comida requintada de dias atrás e de certa forma fazia Kihyun se sentir ainda mais afeiçoado ao seu cliente.

Até agora o que sabia era que ele possuía um grande talento para a escrita, uma criatividade imensa, cabelos sempre desordenados pelas próprias mãos que pareciam gostar tanto de tirá-los do lugar por puro costume, um sorrisinho sempre meio torto, coisa que acrescentava a ele um ar ainda mais jovial, e uma curiosidade sem limites, uma vez que os olhos escuros pareciam encontrar algo a explorar em cada canto do novo ambiente.

Quando percebeu ser encarado, Changkyun sorriu envergonhado, tateando os bolsos com cuidado até encontrar o aparelho celular e rapidamente digitando algo antes de entregá-lo a Kihyun. Apesar de ainda possuir parte da visão, as letras miúdas começavam a se tornar cada vez mais difíceis de ler, diferente do seu celular que já estava configurado para exibir a fonte um pouco maior. Aproximando mais a tela do rosto, pôde entender o que ele dizia.

“Está com fome? A pizza é de queijo”.

Sorriu com aquilo, levantando-se rapidamente do sofá em busca de algo que havia sido deixado na terceira gaveta de sua mesa. Era uma lousa de brinquedo de tamanho médio, daquelas que se escreve com uma caneta e é fácil de apagar depois. Havia sido um presente de Jooheon para que se comunicassem com maior facilidade quando ele ainda não dominava por completo a linguagem de sinais, agora mais uma vez ela se fazia útil.

“Acho que assim fica melhor para nós dois”. Mostrou o que havia sido escrito para ele e assim que recebeu uma resposta positiva, apagou as palavras e passou a escrever novas. “Eu estou morrendo de fome! Você leu minha mente”.

A tarefa de escolher alguma coisa na TV para assistirem enquanto comiam foi passada para o mais novo enquanto Kihyun buscava copos, pratos e talheres em seu armário tão bagunçado quanto o restante da residência por ser cheio de utensílios de cozinha raramente utilizados. Ele amava cozinhar e era muito bom nisso, mas sua rotina de trabalho era puxada demais para refeições mais elaboradas e acabava optando por algo mais fácil e que economizasse tempo. Quando retornou, constatou que Changkyun assistia à Hora de Aventura com a empolgação de uma criança de oito anos acordando cedo para ver desenho. Aquilo de certa forma fez seu coração ser preenchido por um sentimento que não soube identificar, mas pelo calor que transmitia era algo bom.

Sentou-se no chão mesmo sendo acompanhado pelo escritor que fez questão de distribuir dois pedaços generosos de pizza em cada um dos pratos e encher o copo com o refrigerante de cor escura. Estava delicioso e não demorou para acabarem com metade da refeição, embalados pelas histórias levemente esquisitas da animação, mas que ainda assim os prendia como se fosse uma série de investigação criminal repleta de mistério.

Ao fim do terceiro episódio seguido que assistiam, Kihyun escreveu na lousa mais uma vez, perguntando se o escritor desejava ver os rascunhos, de fato uma pergunta que ele sequer precisaria fazer visto a ansiedade com a qual ele respondeu. Com um gesto pediu que ele esperasse enquanto buscaria o livro que ganhara de presente dias atrás, tinha costume de desenhar direto nas obras que ilustraria para visualizar melhor o trabalho, ainda que ainda precisaria passar pelo processo de digitalização onde seriam adicionados os toques finais.

De volta à sala, jogou o corpo sem cuidado ao lado de Changkyun, entregando o livro que antes possuía a capa em branco, mas agora estampava um rascunho do que seria um arco-íris e uma estrada de pedra onde um garotinho de cabelos castanho-claros andava ainda indeciso se deveria seguir as belas cores e encontrar sua felicidade. Somente aquela primeira ilustração encheu os olhos escuros de lágrimas que não demoraram a escorrer-lhe pelas bochechas, era exatamente daquela forma que imaginava seu livro e ver a dedicação do artista e a capacidade de captar a história tão bem e transformá-la em desenho o preenchia com emoção.

“Meu Deus… Está incrível!” Apesar da pouca luz dificultar ainda mais sua visão, Kihyun estava perto o bastante para fazer a leitura labial. A felicidade tão transparente no rosto das pessoas quando visualizavam o que haviam pedido era inestimável, um combustível para o desenhista continuar seu trabalho, mas normalmente isso só acontecia com a arte final, raramente admiravam seus esboços com aqueles olhos apaixonados. “Você…” Ele parou, lembrando da lousa e a apanhando para escrever o que queria dizer. “Você é incrível, ficou do jeitinho que eu estava imaginando!!!” E completou com o desenho torto de um rostinho feliz que o Yoo achou uma graça.

Agradecendo com um sorriso bobo, se ofereceu para virar a próxima página onde as ilustrações internas começavam. Ainda eram apenas rabiscos em grafite, mas era um começo para algo maior e pelas expressões animadas e também chorosas do escritor, elas estavam mais do que aprovadas. Ao fim do livro, Changkyun o fechou ainda com os olhos brilhantes e um sorriso enorme iluminando seu rosto, dedicando tempo apenas para tocar a capa com carinho antes de se virar para Kihyun, radiante.

“Eu disse que ficou do jeito que eu tinha imaginado, mas sinceramente? Acho que ficou melhor”. Escreveu rapidamente na lousa, esperando que Kihyun entendesse apesar de sua letra corrida. Ele pegou o objeto com cuidado, sabendo apenas sorrir e curvando a cabeça em agradecimento. Nunca havia recebido tanto carinho por ter simplesmente feito seu trabalho, apesar do meio artístico atrair pessoas mais abertas, nem sempre todas valorizavam sua arte.

“Obrigado, de verdade. É sempre bom saber que gostaram do meu trabalho”. Escreveu de volta, bocejando ao entregar o objeto e espreguiçando-se em uma tentativa de espantar o sono.

“Está cansado? É melhor eu ir então”. Rabiscou as palavras para que o outro lesse, admirando o biquinho que se formara na boca pequena enquanto lia a frase.

Enquanto Kihyun respondia, desenhando sua letra bonita — diferente da de Changkyun —, o escritor dedicou um tempo para admirá-lo. Os óculos de lentes grossas ocupavam boa parte de seu rosto, mas ainda era possível encontrar sua beleza por detrás da armação redonda. Era um tanto quanto magro, os cabelos acinzentados e meio ondulados adornando o rosto fino de bochechas levemente saltadas, Kihyun era muito bonito e se Im pudesse, fotografaria aquela imagem para inspirá-lo a criar algum personagem.

“Está cedo, foi bom conversar com você. Raramente alguém além de Jooheon vem aqui me fazer companhia, mas ele tem a vida dele como professor de artes e eu não gosto de atrapalhá-lo além do que já faço quando o chamo para ser intérprete nas minhas reuniões”.

As letras haviam sido reduzidas de tamanho para caber no espaço limitado, mas ainda continuavam bonitas. Ele claramente seria uma bela inspiração para algum de seus próximos personagens.

“Podemos nos encontrar mais vezes, não possuo tantos amigos também”. Sorriu animado enquanto tentava caprichar para não ser tão humilhado pela caligrafia perfeita que ele possuía. “Para falar a verdade, amanhã irei dar uma pequena festinha entre amigos para comemorar o lançamento do livro. Adoraria sua presença”.

Então estava combinado, Kihyun aceitou, apesar de não ser do tipo social. Changkyun e sua história haviam conquistado um pequeno espaço em seu coração, ele estava ansioso para descobrir mais sobre suas cores.

[...]

O endereço que Changkyun lhe passara não ficava tão distante, era num bairro vizinho e com certeza seu bolso agradeceria pela viagem não ter ficado tão cara assim.

Agora, ele estava de frente à porta do apartamento sem saber o que fazer. A conversa da noite anterior havia feito tão bem que sequer pensou no fato de que teria de interagir com pessoas que desconheciam de sua síndrome naquela festa e, que esse era um dos motivos da sua vida social ser tão escassa. Chegou pensar em virar as costas e voltar para casa, mandar uma mensagem inventando que estava doente e por isso não pudera comparecer, mas como em um passe de mágica a porta fora aberta pelo proprietário da casa que o recebeu com um sorriso imenso seguido de um abraço desajeitado.

Ele com certeza não estava em seu maior estado de sobriedade.

“Que bom que você veio”. Pôde ler os lábios seus lábios, apesar da pouca luz não contribuir para sua visão, talvez a distância entre eles fosse menor do que a recomendável, mas não era algo que incomodou o Yoo, que acompanhou Changkyun para o interior do pequeno apartamento.

Ali dentro estava ainda mais escuro, se não fosse o braço firme de Im segurando o seu, provavelmente não saberia para onde estava indo. Quando a luz mais forte da cozinha iluminou o caminho, Kihyun suspirou aliviado, finalmente sendo capaz de analisar o rosto do anfitrião com maior atenção, não conseguindo segurar uma risadinha ao se deparar com as bochechas coradas pelo excesso de bebida.

Acompanhou com os olhos o gesto que ele fez para que o esperasse antes de desaparecer por um corredor adjacente à cozinha, não demorando muito a voltar com um tablet e uma caneta touch, a qual ele usou para escrever na tela com sua letra tremida e meio torta.

“Eu procurei esse negócio durante a noite toda para que pudéssemos conversar aqui, já que eu não tenho uma lousa…” O modo como ele se referia a um tablet com uma tecnologia mil vezes superior à sua lousinha de brinquedo como se fosse algo bem menos eficiente divertia o artista. “Só tem três amigos meus aqui, Hyunwoo, Hoseok e o Minhyuk”.

Após fazer a leitura rápida do que estava escrito, Kihyun desenhou a resposta com calma e virou a tela para Changkyun.

“Vocês parecem estar se divertindo bastante!” A carinha feliz desenhada no canto do visor o fez rir. “Preciso confessar, fazem séculos que não vou à uma festa”. Talvez fosse a falta de prática em interagir com pessoas que não fossem do seu círculo de amigos íntimos — lê-se Jooheon, — ou além do trabalho, mas Kihyun sentia um pouquinho de receio com a ideia de se aproximar dos desconhecidos que estariam no cômodo ao lado. “Estou um pouco nervoso”.

Ao fim da leitura, Changkyun deixou o tablet sobre o balcão da cozinha momentaneamente para segurar as mãos de Kihyun em uma tentativa de encorajá-lo, movendo os lábios lentamente para ser compreendido: “você consegue”.

E ele conseguiu.

As primeiras tentativas de interagir com os amigos do seu cliente — ainda poderia considerá-lo como apenas um cliente, e não como um amigo próximo? — foram engraçadas, cheias de gestos e palavras tortas rabiscadas no tablet até se habituarem a utilizar o aparelho para comunicação. Pela primeira vez em tempos Kihyun estava se divertindo e conversando com alguém sem precisar de Jooheon como intérprete, ainda que nenhum presente ali soubesse a linguagem de sinais. Era libertador.

Arriscou alguns goles na bebida que lhe foi oferecida, apreciando o sabor adocicado que disfarçava tão bem o teor alcóolico. Não foram necessários mais do que dois copos para que ficasse sonolento, contentando-se em descansar o rosto contra o encosto do sofá e observar a conversa alheia sem muita atenção até que aos poucos começassem a ir embora, restando somente ele e o dono da casa que havia sumido pelo corredor que levava aos quartos e à cozinha.

Quando ele retornou, trazia consigo um cobertor macio sobre o qual equilibrava uma garrafa do que parecia ser refrigerante e uma caixa de pizza vinda direto da geladeira. Changkyun parecia uma criança sorridente arrumando a comida sobre a mesa e após isso, envolvendo o corpo de Kihyun com o cobertor, agora que o efeito do álcool começava a se dissipar percebiam o quanto havia esfriado naquele meio tempo.

“Está tarde, você pode ficar se quiser”. Entregou o aparelho ao ilustrador, levantando mais uma vez apenas para ligar a TV e apanhar o controle remoto, logo retornando ao sofá. “Desculpe, parece que eu só te ofereço pizza… Mas é que eu geralmente só como isso”. Kihyun não evitou uma risadinha ao final da leitura, quem era ele para reclamar da alimentação alheia quando sobrevivia de comida instantânea?

“Seus amigos são legais”. Escreveu com calma, mantendo um sorriso nos lábios pequenos. “Me senti em casa”.

Uma pequena lágrima escorreu pela bochecha de Kihyun, coisa que não passou despercebida pelo escritor que fez questão de limpá-la com as costas da mão, repetindo o processo com as que vieram logo após. Possuía uma vaga ideia do motivo daquele choro repentino, mas não quis questioná-lo, apenas o envolveu com um abraço carinhoso deixando que chorasse em seu ombro tudo o que estava preso no peito.

O conforto que Kihyun encontrou nos braços do escritor fez seu pranto diminuir até se resumir a suspiros e algumas lágrimas silenciosas. Quando se afastou e o encarou tão de perto, viu-se perdido naquela imensidão escura e brilhante que eram os olhos de Changkyun, sentindo uma quentura muito boa subir por todo o corpo e o agraciando com sentimentos que ele pensou há muito ter esquecido como eram.

E apenas para confirmar aquelas sensações engraçadas que o ilustrador jurava estarem ali por culpa do álcool ingerido anteriormente, Changkyun sorriu e fez seu coração acelerar a um ritmo preocupante, obrigando-o a desviar o foco para a caixa de pizza esquecida sobre a mesinha de centro e apanhá-la para que mudassem de vez o assunto, não era como se não estivesse morrendo de fome também.

Passaram boa parte da noite dividindo o cobertor, revezando entre ver desenhos animados e conhecer um pouco mais de cada um. Kihyun descobriu que Changkyun sempre gostou de escrever, desde pequenininho criava contos em qualquer folha de papel em branco que passava em suas mãos. Também descobriu que ele morava sozinho desde os dezessete anos, embora esse assunto não tenha se prolongado tanto, mas o artista percebeu que ele não parecia feliz ao falar daquela parte específica de sua vida e tratou de mudar o rumo da conversa.

“Posso fazer uma pergunta? Falamos tanto de mim e nada de você…” Ele assentiu, esperando que prosseguisse com aquela conversa. “Você nasceu surdo? Não precisa responder se não se sentir à vontade, é apenas uma curiosidade”.

Após muito pensar na resposta, rabiscar algumas palavras e apagá-las em seguida para substituí-las, Kihyun entregou o tablet para seu proprietário, esperando ansioso para que lesse sua resposta.

“Sou surdo desde que nasci, não precisa ter medo de perguntar coisas assim! Tenho a Síndrome de Usher”. Changkyun fez um gesto em direção a tela, como se perguntasse o que aquilo queria dizer, oferecendo-lhe o aparelho para escrever uma nova frase. “Essa síndrome afeta a audição e a visão”.

Novamente a expressão de surpresa dominava o rosto bonito do escritor, fazendo com que ele demorasse um pouco pensando em uma resposta para aquela informação inesperada.

“Eu não sabia disso! Deve ser… Difícil”. Parou de escrever para encarar a tela, respirando fundo sem saber exatamente o que falar. Era um assunto delicado, ao seu ver. “Mas você ainda consegue enxergar, certo? Desculpe tantas perguntas!”

Por estar tão acostumado com os olhares de pena, Kihyun admirava demais o cuidado e a curiosidade com a qual ele estava tratando aquele assunto. Apesar de sempre poder contar com Jooheon para desabafar, sentia falta de conversas assim. Era bom se sentir à vontade daquela maneira e falar sobre a progressiva perda de sua visão era algo que precisava ser colocado para fora há um tempo ou acabaria consumindo-o.

“Tudo bem, eu não ligo de responder, na verdade falar sobre isso me deixa menos sobrecarregado”. Chegou um pouco mais perto para que o outro pudesse ler melhor antes de apagar as palavras e escrever novas. “Cada vez mais a visão diminui, começou com tonturas e dificuldade para enxergar à noite, agora minha visão periférica está cada vez pior e isso… Isso me assusta”.

Buscou mirar o rosto alheio enquanto ele lia, vendo-o erguer as sobrancelhas enquanto acompanhava cada palavra escrita na tela, lendo, relendo, analisando e por fim retribuindo o olhar. Os olhos de Changkyun pareciam um espelho tamanho o brilho que carregavam, tal que desaguou por suas bochechas em forma de lágrimas que fizeram belo par com um sorriso tímido e sem graça por ter se emocionado daquela maneira.

“Eu não sei o que dizer”. Moveu os lábios lentamente, arrancando um sorriso de Kihyun que entendia completamente aquele significado. “Posso te abraçar ao invés disso?” Complementou a frase com alguns gestos desajeitados para enfatizar e ser melhor compreendido, o que de fato não era necessário, Yoo era bom em leitura labial, mas tornou a situação ainda mais adorável.

Os braços magros de Kihyun contornaram o pescoço do Im com carinho, puxando-o para perto e deixando seu rosto descansar sobre o ombro alheio. Colocar aqueles medos para fora havia tirado um peso gigantesco de suas costas, sentia-se leve, tão leve que não se importou de ficar daquela forma até ceder ao sono no sofá, um nos braços do outro.

[...]

As semanas passavam como um trem em movimento, obrigando-o a se dedicar por completo às ilustrações do livro de Changkyun, ainda que autor sempre encontrasse um jeito de arrastá-lo para algum lugar ou aparecesse de surpresa em sua casa para jantarem na companhia um do outro. Ele era uma caixinha de surpresas e sempre possuía uma carta na manga para arrancar um sorriso do artista.

Aquela noite em específico era especial, pois no dia seguinte seria o lançamento oficial de Além do Arco-Íris e seria a primeira vez que ambos veriam a versão final do livro, já com todas as ilustrações devidamente impressas e se encontravam ansiosos, reunidos ao redor da pequena mesa de centro da sala de Kihyun, onde o livro repousava pronto para ser desbravado.

Apesar de já ter aprovado todas as ilustrações antes de serem impressas, poder tocá-las e admirá-las junto ao livro era uma sensação completamente diferente. A capa do livro em si era uma obra de arte à parte, os tons de marrom que pintavam a estrada por onde o pequeno garotinho seguia em busca do arco-íris e suas belas cores, que davam ao céu pintado de azul claro um ar feliz, de esperança. Só uma rápida olhada naquela arte era o bastante para fazer qualquer um querer descobrir o conteúdo do livro.

Os desenhos que estampavam as páginas internas eram coloridos, assim como a pintura exterior, com um estilo aquarela que agradava demais Changkyun. Era um ar de delicadeza que combinava e muito com a história, acrescentando doçura onde precisava e melancolia nas cenas mais profundas. Kihyun havia capturado a essência da história tão bem, o autor era só sorrisos quando fechou o livro e o pressionou contra o peito, feliz e orgulhoso de todo aquele trabalho que agora estava pronto para ser compartilhado com o mundo.

“Obrigado, de verdade! Sem você não ficaria tão incrível”. Largou o livro sobre a mesa para utilizar a lousa de Kihyun para escrever, fazendo o mesmo com ela assim que ele terminou de ler e o puxando para um abraço apertado, cheio de gratidão e carinho.

Separaram-se aos poucos, com um sorriso tímido em ambos os rostos. Não sabiam expressar a felicidade que os preenchia naquele momento, principalmente Kihyun, quem nunca havia se envolvido tão intimamente em um trabalho quanto naquele.

“É a primeira vez que fico tão feliz por ter terminado um projeto. É sempre bom, claro, mas esse foi diferente”. Respirou fundo enquanto ele absorvia suas palavras para então apagá-las para continuar a sentença. “Fiquei curioso, posso saber qual foi sua inspiração para a história? Sempre quis perguntar isso!”

Pela expressão de Changkyun, a resposta era óbvia. A obra era quase biográfica.

“Preciso de um notebook para digitar tudo isso, senão passaremos horas e mais horas até terminar de escrever tudo nessa pequena lousa. Poderíamos ter pensado nisso antes, né?”. Ele sorriu pequeno, dando de ombros e erguendo o corpo para ir em busca de sua mochila, onde sempre carregava um notebook.

“Não sou muito fã de aparelhos eletrônicos”. Kihyun escreveu na lousa como uma criança birrenta, rindo de si próprio logo em seguida. “Costumo usar o meu para fazer a arte final dos meus desenhos, só”.

Não demorou para que o escritor voltasse com o notebook em mãos, jogando o corpo mais uma vez sobre o sofá. Quando os olhos captaram a nova mensagem na lousa só conseguiu rir, Kihyun sabia ser fofo e tirar um sorriso seu até quando as lembranças tristes de sua infância voltavam para assombrá-lo.

“Sabe, eu não sou de reclamar da vida, é bem difícil me ver fazendo isso”. Começou escrevendo no programa de textos com calma, pensando em cada palavra antes de digitá-la. “Mas tem coisas que não devemos guardar para nós mesmos, então por isso decidi que colocaria no livro todos os meus medos, inseguranças e experiências ruins da infância, para assim me livrar desse fardo e seguir livremente”. Sabia que a ardência nos olhos denunciava a vontade de chorar, mas aguentaria firme até que terminasse de colocar tudo para fora. “Meus pais nunca foram presentes, sempre ocupados com o trabalho, festas para se vangloriar do dinheiro que haviam conquistado com seu esforço, viagens e qualquer outra coisa que não fosse eu. Passava mais tempo com uma babá do que com eles e quando estavam em casa era pior, pois mesmo estando ali pareciam não me enxergar… E isso de certa forma apagou boa parte das cores em minha vida, não no sentido literal, mas acabei me fechando para tudo. Escrever me tirou aos poucos desse poço de tristeza, conheci as cores mais uma vez através da escrita e senti que poderia ser feliz se quisesse. Por isso, quando aos dezessete anos eles esqueceram do meu aniversário, pois provavelmente estavam muito atarefados em uma festa da empresa, empacotei minhas coisas e saí de casa para nunca mais voltar”.

Kihyun acompanhava o processo de escrita com o rosto encostado ao ombro de Changkyun, esperando pacientemente até que ele terminasse, desejava abraçá-lo e confortá-lo da mesma forma que havia feito consigo semanas atrás.

“Morei algum tempo na casa de um amigo até conseguir um emprego, deixei um bilhete para meus pais relatando meus motivos, eles nunca me procuraram de qualquer maneira e talvez tenha sido melhor assim. Comecei o livro mais ou menos nessa época, ele passou por muitas mudanças até a versão que você leu, mas a essência está aí e eu me sinto aliviado por finalmente poder compartilhá-lo e deixar toda essa mágoa se transformar em algo bom e colorir um pouco a vida de outras pessoas. E acima de tudo, também me sinto feliz, pois esse livro me proporcionou experiências incríveis, como por exemplo conhecer você”. Parou brevemente a digitação para encarar Kihyun e encontrar um par de bochechas coradas junto a um sorriso bobo. “Então é por isso...” continuou “Que quero você amanhã na festa de publicação, você foi essencial para essa jornada”.

Ao fim de todo aquele monólogo, ele pousou o notebook sobre a mesa de centro e virou-se para Kihyun, que de prontidão o abraçou com força o bastante para estalar os ossos de suas costas, mas era um abraço bom demais para que isso fosse incômodo. Deixou o rosto se afundar meio aos cabelos escuros, respirando fundo o perfume que provinha dali e acariciando-os com a ponta dos dedos.

Sempre encontraria conforto naquele abraço.

[...]

O lançamento do livro seria comemorado em um grande salão próximo ao centro, contando com a presença de alguns membros da editora assim como outros autores publicados por ela e alguns amigos de Changkyun.

Quando Kihyun chegou na companhia de Jooheon, que analisava curioso cada parte do novo ambiente, a maior parte dos convidados já haviam chegado e foi um pouco difícil encontrar o anfitrião da festa. Foi o ruivo que o avistou primeiro, conversando com um grupo pequeno de pessoas próximo à sacada. Quando notou a presença do ilustrador e seu amigo, um sorriso iluminou o rosto do escritor, que pediu licença para as demais pessoas e se aproximou para recepcioná-los.

Entretanto, para sua surpresa, Changkyun não o abraçou. Parou em sua frente e após pegar em suas mãos, em um dos gestos mais bonitos e cheios de amor que ele poderia ter lhe oferecido.

“Eu estou feliz que esteja aqui”. Usou a linguagem de sinais para falar consigo, segurando em suas mãos com delicadeza. “Me esforcei para aprender libras durante esses meses, queria lhe fazer uma surpresa”.

Futuramente, quando a visão de Kihyun desaparecesse por completo, a língua de sinais tátil seria essencial para sua comunicação. Saber que Changkyun havia se esforçado tanto para aprender não somente libras, mas também como adaptar essa linguagem através do tato para quando não mais fosse possível enxergar os sinais o deixava orgulhoso, emocionado e com o coração acelerado.

“Você é inacreditável, garoto…” Riu baixinho, não conseguindo conter as lágrimas e vergonha, escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

Parecendo perceber toda a situação, Minhyuk se aproximou para tirar Jooheon de cena e levá-lo consigo para longe dos dois, de modo que ficassem sozinhos sem ao menos perceber. Com um gesto carinhoso, Changkyun ergueu o rosto alheio com cuidado fazendo com que ambos os olhares se encontrassem.

“Tomei a decisão de aprender a linguagem de sinais porque… Eu percebi que não quero me afastar de você depois que isso tudo acabar. Não quero que você seja apenas o ilustrador que eu contratei para o meu livro, você é bem mais do que isso”. Falou com calma, mantendo as mãos unidas enquanto fazia cada sinal, ainda que não fosse necessário, a iluminação do local era o suficiente para que Kihyun enxergasse com clareza, mas não reclamaria de sentir o calor tão convidativo daquelas mãos. “Você deu vida ao meu livro, coloriu as partes acinzentadas que restavam em meu coração, me mostrou que as cores não são somente aquelas que podemos enxergar, mas acima de tudo, as que podemos sentir”. Ele sorriu antes de continuar, tentando ignorar as lágrimas que também começavam a se formar em seus olhos. “Você é o arco-íris completo para mim, Kihyun”.

“Você quer me deixar com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar?” Acabou rindo, limpando as lágrimas como podia antes de olhá-lo nos olhos. “Nunca me falaram tantas coisas incríveis em uma frase só, não preciso dizer o quão sempre foi difícil para mim criar relações, fazer amizades, mas… Você pulou todas essas barreiras gigantescas sem dificuldade alguma, com uma teimosia e insistência que nunca vi igual, sou grato demais por isso”. Acabou soluçando no meio da frase, balançando a cabeça em uma tentativa de afastar o choro e continuar até o fim sem interrupções. “Há anos meu coração não bate tão forte assim por alguém, as cores sempre foram parte importante da minha vida e me desespera saber que algum dia não irei mais enxergá-las, mas como você mesmo disse, as cores não são somente as que podemos ver e sim as que podemos enxergar”. Dito isso, selou carinhosamente os lábios macios do escritor, deixando as testas unidas por um bom tempo após o breve contato. “E sinceramente, Changkyun, você é o ser humano mais colorido desse planeta”.

Ambos riram ao final daquela frase, sabiam que os corações batiam no mesmo ritmo acelerado, preenchidos por um único sentimento e pelas mesmas cores que juntas, formavam um belo arco-íris que dali para frente afastaria qualquer escuridão que ousasse tentar envolvê-los.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ LIBRAS é a Língua Brasileira de Sinais, ao redor do mundo, a linguagem de sinais possuem outras siglas. A língua de sinais é uma língua própria e não um sistema de gestos ou tradução, possui assim, suas próprias regras gramaticais. Para quem quiser ler mais sobre a pessoa surda e a língua escrita: https://vidamaislivre.com.br/colunas/o-surdo-e-a-lingua-escrita/
> 
> ² Sobre a Síndrome de Usher: http://www.fiocruz.br/biosseguranca/Bis/infantil/sindrome-usher.htm
> 
> Conheçam o projeto @http-mx e deem muito amor! Obrigada a @Flopjinqueen e @daigu que fizeram a capa e a betagem! ♡


End file.
